vice_principalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
'''Vice Principals Season 2 '''began on September 17, 2017, and finished on November 12, 2017. Synopsis A month after his shooting, Gamby recovers, living with his ex-wife and brother-in-law. Meanwhile, Russell has been made principal of North Jackson, and changes the school mascot from the Warriors to the Tigers. Gamby apprehends his number one suspect: Belinda Brown. However, Brown claims to have moved on, putting Gamby and Russell behind her. She also introduces the possibility of Russell being the shooter, a claim Russell is offended by, saying he helped him recover. After coming to terms with Gamby, Russell invites him back to North Jackson to serve as Vice Principal alongside Nash. Plot Gamby continues his investigation, looking into a former student and Amanda Snodgrass' new love interest, but ultimately gets nowhere. After learning she drugged and knocked out Snodgrass' lover, Gamby becomes close with Jen Abbott. Meanwhile, Christine Russell becomes suspicious of something that happened in the past, straining her relationship with him. Claiming he's deceitful, she breaks up with him. Russell as principal has teachers up in arms. Hoping to get Russell out of the job, Abbott, Mr. Milner, Ms. Deets, and Seychelles orchestrate a plan to get Russell fired. However, after pitying Russell, Gamby and Snodgrass interfere with the plan, backfiring on the teachers. Gamby and Russell go on spring break together. However, after learning that Gamby brought Russell and not her, Abbott breaks up with Gamby. That night, Gamby finds the shooters mask in Russell's new car. Gamby confronts Russell and threatens to shoot him, but can't go through with it. After firing Gamby, the two get into a large brawl, prompting Gamby to find dirt on Russell, which he successfully does, blackmailing Russell to quit his job. With graduation approaching, Russell must prove his innocence. He finally connects the dots and believes the shooter to be Ms. Abbott. After confronting her and Gamby, Abbott pulls a gun and shoots Russell in the head. She also heads to the school to kill Snodgrass. Gamby and Russell work together to foil her plan, but Abbott lets a tiger loose, killing the abusive trainer and nearly eats Russell's hand. Russell and Gamby share a meaningful moment and Russell is saved, Abbott is arrested, and the graduation is evacuated. Three months later, Gamby has become principal of a middle school, setting the record straight with his new vice principal. Russell has been made regional manager of all apricot lane boutiques. After attending Snodgrass' book debut, Gamby and Russell spot each other in a mall, sharing a smile before Russell disappears. Episodes Trivia *As of this season there’s a new director; David Gordon Green *Since Gamby was shot in the last season Lee Russell became solo Principal Of North Jackson High **Theres also a new Vice Principal named Nash who hopes to learn from Gamby to become like him. *North Jackson High changed their mascot to a tiger due to Warriors makes the students think of murder and assault. **Their school colors are now orange *There are new security features involved with North Jackson High. **Involving Metal Dectors and a Appointed Police Officer * Amanda Snodgrass is told by Gamby that he and Lee burned down Belinda Brown’s House. * Jen Abbott is revealed to be the shooter of Neal Gamby at the end of The Union of the Wizard & The Warrior. Category:Seasons